Missing You
by amanduhh1221
Summary: It's one of the hardest days of Bella's life. Time might not be able to heal all wounds. What can she do when the one she loves isn't with her? O/S


**So I literally typed this up on my phone during my study hall today. It's not edited and probably doesn't make sense in a few spots, but it twas a little idea swirling around for so long I had to hammer it out.**

**It's short.**

**It's a one shot.**

**It's kinda sad. **

**See you at the bottom!**

**PS Don't assume anything, please give it a chance!**

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Bella forced a smile for the umpteenth time today, shaking the hand extended to her with as much strength as she could spare. She was sick of being strong, of putting up a front. This was the longest weekend of her life and she just wanted it to end.

"He was a good man." Another stranger said, looking down towards the casket at their feet. "Taken so soon…"

Bella dabbed at her eyes as she turned towards the woman to her left. She locked eyes with the stranger, smiling slightly at her words.

He was taken too soon. But he wasn't taken taken, he was stolen. He was protecting the country. He died so soon, this good man was stolen.

Because of her.

"You loved him." The woman said.

"He was a part of me." Bella said quietly.

"It'll get easier sweetheart. Time heals all wounds."

"I don't know if this one ever heal. I don't know if I'm willing to wait."

The woman gently patted Bella's shoulder before leaving her alone. Bella scoffed to herself at the thought. That's exactly what she was right now.

Alone.

After taking a moment to steel her emotions yet again, Bella picked up a rose from the table to her right and with tears slowly falling from her eyes, she dropped it onto the casket.

She kissed the tips of her fingers, carefully touching them to the wood, giving a silent goodbye to the one person who was always by her side. No matter what. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around her torso, fiddling with her wedding ring as she walked toward the limousine waiting for her.

He always took such good care of her; the limo, his will drawn up without a loophole in sight.

She thanked the driver as he pulled up to the house, pulling her coat tighter around herself as she walked up the brick path to her the front door.

The sun had set quickly, the moon casted an eerie glow around the house. A chill shot up her spine as she hurried inside. The set of walls that used to be warm and inviting seemed cold and dark. She found no comfort between these walls and that scared her.

Bella slowly ascended the staircase constantly wiping stray tears out of her eyes. For the first time in a long time she was going to bed alone.

For the first of many nights, Bella cried herself to sleep.

A warm body encasing her in their arms roused her from her sleep.

"I'm so sorry baby. I tried to leave the conference early but the firm said no." He sighed into her neck. "I hate that I wasn't there for you."

Bella rolled over in the pair of arms around her. "I missed you so much, Edward it was so hard." She sobbed quietly into his chest. "Everyone from town was there, everyone. Even from high school. They kept asking how I was doing. My best friend was killed in action, how am I supposed be doing?"

Edward gently ran his palms up and down her back, whispering over and over again how much he loved her. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You're here." She said as she slid her hands under his grey wife beater, letting her fingers roam over the muscles in his back. "You're here and you're alive. That's all that matters."

"I love you Bella."

Through her tears, Bella smiled into his neck. "I love you too."

Nothing else needed to be said as the couple basked in the silence. They were together again.

They spent time mourning for their friend. The wife he would never marry, the children he would never father. Their Jacob lived on through their memories. That was all that mattered.

**Now y'all probably thought it was Edward that was dead didn't you? Psh. Like I'd do that to you. Sorry that it had to be Jacob though. **

**Reviews are better than being alive. :)**


End file.
